


Until It Breaks

by LadyNoodleoo00



Series: The Seijoh Initiative [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoodleoo00/pseuds/LadyNoodleoo00
Summary: It was an early morning in Sorrento the first time he asked. Sunlight was spilling through the open window, and there was a gentle breeze that curled through Tooru’s hair, dancing throughout their small hotel room. Outside, a windchime swayed with the light wind, its gentle tinkling tune the only other sound on their otherwise quiet morning.Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime have proven they can't do anything normal, why should marriage be any different? Featuring our favorite assassin and his beloved PT, as well as a guest appearance of an old friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Seijoh Initiative [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Until It Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to "If I Tell You" (the first work in this series). I highly recommend you read that first in order to get context for this fic, or else you may be confused.  
> As always, a HUGE shoutout to my beta @emigmatic. She is incredible and I am so so grateful to her for all of the commas she bestows upon me.

It was an early morning in Sorrento the first time he asked. Sunlight was spilling through the open window, and there was a gentle breeze that curled through Tooru’s hair, dancing throughout their small hotel room. Outside, a windchime swayed with the light wind, its gentle tinkling tune the only other sound on their otherwise quiet morning.

Mornings like these were the only time Hajime could pretend they were  _ normal _ . 

They had been on the run for about a year now, but Hajime still wasn’t quite used to constantly bouncing from place to place. He knew they had to keep moving, that if they stopped it was only a matter of time before Seijoh—or another one of Tooru’s enemies—caught up and killed them. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop him from missing the life he had built for himself prior to all of this. 

_ But not prior to Tooru.  _

Almost as if he could hear Hajime’s thoughts, his companion stirred next to him, unconsciously snuggling closer to Hajime for warmth. No, Tooru was the best thing that had ever happened to him, even with all of the dangerous and life-altering consequences. He had wormed his way into every facet of Hajime’s life and stayed there, offering the support Hajime craved after spending so many years immersed in his education and career. 

Hajime absentmindedly began running his fingers through the brown tufts of Tooru’s hair. It was so easy to admire him like this. While being on the run was certainly harrowing, it had its perks. Their latest run of coastal Italy had left Tooru with caramel highlights and lightly bronzed skin, which only accentuated the beauty of his natural features. The soft morning light only helped by illuminating his prominent cheekbones and the shine of his hair. 

“G’morning love,” a soft voice murmured against Hajime’s chest, still heavy with sleep.

Hajime leaned over to press a kiss into his hair.

“Good morning beautiful.” 

He felt Tooru grow warm and marveled at the way the tips of his ears grew pink from the praise. The dynamic of their relationship hadn’t changed much since leaving Tokyo. Tooru still blushed deeply at affection, Hajime still offered it (albeit, sparingly). They still bickered and traded insults frequently, but there was also a deeper trust forged between the two of them, something that only watching each other’s backs could bring. After all, they were now partners in every sense of the word but one. 

Tooru stretched leisurely and yawned before turning onto his back to face Hajime. When his eyes opened they were so full of love and gentle happiness that Hajime was captivated. The words fell from his lips before he could stop them.

“Marry me.”

Tooru’s eyes stretched wide, blinking rapidly to get rid of the lingering sleep before he let out a small giggle. 

“Hajime it’s a bit early for this isn’t it?” He reached for him and leaned in so he could nuzzle their noses together, “And these aren’t really the best circumstances for a wedding.” 

Hajime grinned back at him before trailing down his neck with a line of soft kisses, leaving a lingering one on his shoulder murmuring, “Why not? Destination wedding.” He nipped teasingly at the soft skin above Tooru’s collarbone.

Tooru sighed at the touch, “Hajime…” his eyes slipped closed as the kisses became sloppier, “you don’t even have a ring…”

Hajime paused for a second to gaze up at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “I can go get one right now, if you’d like.” 

Tooru took this momentary pause to flip their positions so he was now the one straddling Hajime’s hips. He was now entirely awake and no longer in the mood for conversation, something darker flickering behind his eyes. 

As Hajime began to lose his train of thought he mused that even if Tooru was joking, he wasn’t.

_ I want to spend the rest of my life with you _ .

* * *

A few weeks later, they were on their way to meet an old acquaintance of Oikawa’s when they got caught. During his training at Seijoh it was quickly revealed that Oikawa had a sensitivity that allowed him to  _ feel _ if he was being tracked. This especially came in handy when he was practicing stealth missions or doing something he wasn’t supposed to. 

Right now it was the reason he and Iwaizumi were sprinting through the busy streets of Athens. 

Oikawa had felt the telling prickle at the back of his neck and shot Iwaizumi a sharp glance before they had begun aggressively weaving through the crowd. They soon lost sight of each other in the chaos, but Oikawa wasn’t concerned. It happened almost everywhere they went, and they had planned a rendezvous spot earlier in case it happened here. They always met up unscathed in the end, and this time would be no different. Plus, he had other problems at the moment. 

Now that they were separate, three men were locked onto Oikawa and rapidly closed in. He ducked into an alley out of the way and started rapidly moving away from the crowd. He was, however, concerned about starting a firefight in the midst of roughly three hundred excited tourists. Oikawa wasn’t in the business of endangering innocent lives.  _ And Iwa-chan will be really upset if anyone dies because of us.  _ (Not that he wouldn’t, but Iwaizumi had a way of shouldering the blame and guilt for these things until it ate him alive.)

He managed to make it through the alley and slipped into a small shop on the other side, smiling charmingly at the elderly woman minding the register while pretending to pick out a hat from the wall in front of him. Distantly, he could hear shouting as the men realized they had lost him but he continued perusing the accessories and knick-knacks kept in the small store.  _ Perhaps I do deserve something new for all my hard work… _

After a few minutes, he ended up buying a small ceramic lizard that the lady assured him will bring good luck, or at least that was what Oikawa was able to make out through her broken English (he has impeccable English courtesy of Seijoh). He thanked her profusely, then started heading towards the cafe where Iwaizumi was surely waiting for him. 

He was, in fact, waiting exactly where Oikawa was expecting. The cafe was partially outdoors and Oikawa could make out his tense figure, standing off to the side by the dainty metal chairs and rickety tables. Iwaizumi’s eyebrows were knit in frustration and his fingers were tapping against his thigh as he glanced around, before finally catching sight of Oikawa. He nodded tersely at Oikawa, then turned and started walking down the road that would lead to their motel room. 

Before Oikawa could catch up, a man came up from behind Iwaizumi and wrapped his forearm roughly around his neck. He turned so they could make eye contact with Oikawa. Then, he raised his arm and plunged a knife into Iwaizumi’s stomach. 

The lizard slipped from his fingers and shattered against the cobblestone. Oikawa screamed bloody murder. 

The world was plunged into chaos immediately. People began screaming as the man discarded a coughing Iwaizumi before pulling out a gun and firing at Oikawa who ducked around the corner. Cursing, he pulled out his gun and returned fire, desperately trying to see if Iwaizumi was okay. 

He managed to clip the man on the shoulder and ran over, firing two shots into his chest. 

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan, are you okay? Can you hear me?” Oikawa was barely able to swallow his hysterics while his eyes raked over Iwaizumi’s form, as if his intense eyes were capable of healing him. 

“Fuck, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi sounded pissed, and his breaths were rough and heaving, “not so loud, I just got stabbed.”

Hearing his voice shook Oikawa out of his minor hysteria. They needed an exit plan, right now. An idea dawned on Oikawa.  _ Fuck, he’s gonna kill me isn’t he?  _

“Alright, Iwa-chan, I got you. We’re gonna get you fixed up real soon.”

With a place in mind, he hauled Iwaizumi’s arm over his shoulders and started the painful process of dragging him to see an old friend.

It took them much longer than Oikawa would have liked to get there. They kept having to stop to hide from the remaining men or because Iwaizumi couldn’t stand, even with Oikawa shouldering most of the weight. 

Now, Iwaizumi was pale and shaking, his breath was coming out in short, harsh pants. Oikawa barely made it up the stairs with both of them before reaching up to bang harshly on the door. There were sounds coming from inside, but no one came to answer them. 

Oikawa slammed his fist against it a few more times before yelling, “Goddamnit! You son of a bitch, I know you’re in there!” 

He heard cursing and loud angry footsteps approach. A short, sandy-haired man threw open the door. “What the hell do you— Oh my god, Oikawa?” 

“I’m sorry to bother you, Mori-chan,” Oikawa gritted his teeth, “but I think I could use your help.” 

Yaku immediately opened the door wider and ushered them in. He shut the door behind them before running towards his kitchen table and throwing (what appeared to be) makings for lunch off to the side, gesturing for Oikawa to put Iwaizumi there.

“Oikawa, what the hell? Kuroo told me that you’re on the run and to keep an eye out, but I never thought you’d turn up here! Fucking shit. He says you’re in bad graces with Seijoh and half the damn world!” 

Yaku ripped open Iwaizumi’s shirt and visibly paled when he saw the wound. Iwaizumi groaned weakly, but didn't protest.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” Oikawa swallowed. He ran his hands through his hair and found himself curled and leaning against one of the legs of the table, mumbling, “Jesus Christ...” 

His entire body was quivering now, tears silently streaking down his face. His mind started to spiral into a wave of self-loathing, reminding him once again that he was the one who had dragged Iwaizumi into this life. 

_ This is all my fault. If I had just been a little faster, a little stronger. If I had never flirted with him in the first place. This is all my fault and now he’s gonna die because of me.  _

His mind flashed back to their early morning conversation from a few weeks ago. 

_ If we make it out of this I’ll give you anything you want Hajime. I’ll find a way for us to get married and I’ll buy rings and we’ll go anywhere you like for our honeymoon. Just live, damnit. Please, just live. _

“Oikawa, you need to quit whatever breakdown you’re having and give me a hand. I think he just stopped breathing…”

* * *

  
  


The first thing he heard were Oikawa’s muffled sobs. Iwaizumi was vaguely aware that his abdomen ached, but the pain was so intense everything came off as a blurry dream. His chest also burned, it felt like he had cracked a rib or two (and he had; Yaku had been intense when resuscitating him). 

He cautiously cracked one eye open to peek around the room. It wasn’t a place he recognized, just a living room/kitchen combination with stairs that probably lead up to a bedroom.  _ Feels cozy _ , he thought, before darkness overtook him once again.

When he finally came around, Iwaizumi could only register a mop of brown hair resting on his shoulder and the accompanying hand clinging to his own. 

“Hey, Sleepykawa wake up,” he winced at how scratchy his voice sounded. “How long have I been out?”

Oikawa jolted awake, eyes bloodshot with deep purple bags hanging underneath. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but let out a small, pained whine that Oikawa’s movement brought. Still, he was much more concerned about the state of his companion. 

_ You look like shit, Tooru. What the hell happened? _

“Iwa-chan? Oh my god, you’re awake. What do you remember? Do you know where we are? What’s my name? What’s your name?” Oikawa sounded crazed, nothing like the calm composure he’d maintained ever since they had left Tokyo. 

Iwaizumi glanced around again, noting the plush brown couch he was on and the knit blanket that had been carefully tucked over and around his body. 

“I’m not sure where we are…” a hazy memory rose to the surface, “We were at the cafe...I got stabbed? I don’t remember after…” 

Oikawa sniffled and looked away, “Well, luckily the great Oikawa-sa-sama,” his voice cracked and he pasted on a comically fake smile before turning back, “can expla—” 

“Tooru, just come here.” 

Oikawa let out a piercing wail before throwing his upper body onto Iwaizumi’s chest (who barely stifled a grunt) and sobbed. His hands grasped at Iwaizumi’s shirt, as if it were the only thing tethering him to life. 

“Y-you were d-dead Hajime! I-I thought…”Oikawa took a deep breath and gazed up at him, “Marry me, oh my god, marry me. I’m so sorry, Hajime. I th-thought that it was dumb when you asked before but, marry me. You’re already my partner, just marry me. Please.” 

Iwaizumi stared back, holding his gaze before his mouth softened into a smirk.

“Shittykawa, you idiot. Only you could make a proposal sound like a demand.” Oikawa made a startled, indignant noise as Iwaizumi continued. “Of course I’ll marry you, you’re the love of my life, Tooru.”

* * *

They found themselves in Platinidia, Greece a week later. Iwaizumi had recovered enough to walk on his own after a few days, so Yaku recommended this quiet coastal town to lay low while he finished healing. 

Currently, their toes were curled in the sand as a minister recited something in Greek. The sea breeze swirled around them, curling through Oikawa’s hair as he took in their view of the endless ocean, before returning his attention to Iwaizumi.

Their clothes were plain, both wearing flowing white button down shirts and jeans. They had to settle for whatever they had in the bags that Yaku had grabbed from their previous room, but it was still everything Iwaizumi had wanted. 

Sure, when he was a kid he had other visions, had imagined his mom there sniffling into a handkerchief or his dad grinning proudly from the sidelines. But this was okay too, perfect even, because  _ he  _ was here holding his hands and blinking away tears.

“Vow? Do you have any vows?” The minister spoke, his voice was heavy with a Greek accent, but he knew enough English that he and Oikawa were able to communicate.

Iwaizumi lightly squeezed Oikawa’s hands and grinned softly.  _ You go first, Tooru _ . He knew he would understand, he always did.

“Hajime, I always thought that love is like all the stars in the sky. That it is beautiful, and perfect, and entirely out of reach for me. But loving you is as steady as the ground beneath our feet. You are always here for me, even when I’m insufferable and dramatic and sometimes barely human.” Oikawa took a moment to swallow hard, his eyes shining, before finishing, “Hajime, you are my faithful companion, my partner, and the love of my life. I can’t imagine my world without you in it.”

Iwaizumi is overcome with emotion, his throat tight with the knowledge that all the words in the world wouldn’t be enough to express his love for the man before him. 

Regardless, he begins, “Tooru, when I first met you I thought you were sent to be the bane of my existence,” the corners of his eyes crinkle as he takes in Oikawa’s offended look, “but now I would die for you. You are my best friend. There is nothing I want more in life than to wake up next to you every morning, to continue teasing you, kissing you, and loving you until I die. Tooru, you are the light of my life and I will love you until the end of time.” 

Iwaizumi felt tears threatening to spill as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out the simple gold bands they had bought from a little place along the way. 

The jeweler they had bought them from did custom engravings, and encouraged them to have something etched into the bands. There was a lot of bickering and whining (mostly on Oikawa’s part) but eventually they settled on the kanji for bloom; both a symbol of their love blooming and the first vulnerable moment the two had had together (that felt like a lifetime ago now). It sat alongside the other’s name, so they would always know they had each other.

As he reached to slide the ring on Oikawa’s shaking hand, he looked into his deep brown eyes. They were red-rimmed now from the vows, and a little snot was dribbling from his nose. Iwaizumi  _ knew  _ there was no one who had ever looked as beautiful as Oikawa did in that moment. 

Both rings on, he gently cradled Oikawa’s jaw in his hands before bringing their lips together. 

_ I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it! It really helps to motivate me to write more!  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr @honestlyprettyconfused. I promise I'm not scary.


End file.
